Sekaya
}} Sekaya was a Human female, daughter of Kolopak and younger sister of Federation Starfleet Captain Chakotay. Biography Early life Like her brother, Sekaya was also a resident of the former Federation colony on Dorvan V and stayed on the planet after he had left to join Starfleet. During her youth, she grew close to a young boy called Blue Water Boy, a friendship that grew into a budding romance when he became known as Blue Water Dreamer. Like her brother, she adheres to her cultural beliefs, but whereas Chakotay came to them late as a way to honour his fallen father, Sekaya has been immersed in them for years. For the most part, the siblings seemed to have a close relationship. The one exception to this are when Sekaya expresses mild disdain for the fact, in her opinion, that Chakotay had only returned to their people's ways out of guilt and pain over the loss of their father. Also, she too uses a medicine bundle as her brother does but the contents are very different. Her animal guide is in the form of a majestic deer and her place of meditation while using the medecine bundle is a pine forest. Life during the Dominion War Sekaya remained on Dorvan V during it's years under Cardassian rule, and even began a romantic relationship with her childhood friend, now known as Blue Water Dreamer. It was during the course of her relationship with Blue Water Dreamer that the Cardassians arrived demanding that the people submit to medical testing under the direction of the scientist Crell Moset. Unknown to the people of the planet the Cardassians where looking for those people who exhibited signs of Sky Spirit DNA. The Cardassian's goal was to discover what potential the DNA held for telepathic and telekenetic powers among other things. The DNA they sought had been infused into the people of Dorvan V while they lived on Earth thousands of years ago by the traveling Sky Spirit aliens. However the purity of the DNA had been diluted over the course of many generations and finding a pure enough concentration had proved difficult. In the end, Blue Water Dreamer was found to have sufficent concentrations of the DNA within himself and was killed in the course of the scientific experiments performed on him. When he did not come to the family home to undergo the courting rituals to formally ask her father's permission to become involved with her Sekaya was heartbroken. She eventually found out what had happened to him and this amongst other things led the people of Dorvan V to rebel. After these events, Sekaya trained as a Shaman and sought to make a bigger impact thqn just working in her tribe. This eventually lead her off-world, but with the permission of her Shaman elders to learn what she could of similar traditions, while sharing certain aspects her own knowledge. ( | |Enemy of My Enemy}}) Reuniting with Chakotay Shortly after the starship returned to the Alpha Quadrant, Sekeya was happily reunited with her long-lost brother, when he returned to Dorvan V briefly. They spent some time at their secret swimming hole, reconnecting, but Sekeya and the other colonists couldn't bring themselves to tell Chakotay what had truly happened to them during the Dominion War. Even Starfleet and the Federation had not been informed. Finally, the truth emerged in 2378 when Sekaya was assigned to the USS Voyager by Admiral Kathryn Janeway to act as a civillian spitual adviser to the group of colonists who were returning to Loran II after having evacuated it during the war. Disclosing the events of what had happened to her people and to her lover to her brother was difficult and had taken a few separate attempts for her to work up the courage to do so; finally telling him while they were both in a shuttlecraft en route to the planet's surface. She eventually became entangled in Moset's continued experiments, in an effort to help his Changeling benefactor regain his shapeshifting ability and exploit the powers of Sky Spirit DNA. She and her brother were both taken hostage by the creatures Moset had created using the colonists who remained on Loran II as test subjects. She was restrained along with her brother and experimented on. To defeat Moset and the Changeling, she and Chakotay joined forces in a combined Spirit Walk experience where they worked together in the Spirit World to manifest help from the spirit of Black Jaguar. During this experience, her physical body was fatally injured and she was given the chance to join her beloved Blue Water Dreamer in the afterlife which she refused to do but promised they would together again someday. Thanks to the timely actions of Doctor Jarem Kaz, and a Sky Spirit-empowered Chakotay, her body was healed and she awoke in Voyager's sickbay. In the end, she opted to remain with the Loran II colonists and help them settle on a new world. ( |Enemy of My Enemy}}) Physical appearance Sekaya is described as looking a lot like her brother, so much so, in fact, that they could be twins. She also has a facial tattoo similar to her father's and brother's. Appendices Background Chakotay mentions in passing that he has a sister in the episode "Author, Author", but she was left unnamed beyond the brief mention. Christie Golden introduced her in the first Voyager relaunch novel, "Homecoming", and filled in the 'missing' details of her name and being the younger sibling, before exploring her further in the 2-part "Spirit Walk" series. Appearances * }} * }} * Category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:24th century births